


Sam Wilson: Best Bro

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderswap, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve and Bucky are cis girls, also featuring a Tony of indeterminate gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Stephanie Rogers hates having to go to Tony's parties. She and Sam leave early.





	Sam Wilson: Best Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: genderswap. Which I used to write a whole lot of for a different fandom, but not at all since I got here *shrug*

Stephanie Rogers has had a very long day. No, scratch that, she’s had a long  _ year _ . Ever since she agreed to join the Avengers, it’s been nonstop missions and, Steph’s least favorite, media appearances. Press conferences, charity events, all kinds of things where she has to play nice with people that she, quite frankly, can’t stand. Natasha makes it better, and she’ll start dragging Sam along soon, too, and even Tony is growing on her. But Steph is never happier than when she gets to go home, peel herself out of whatever dress was picked out for her, and slide into bed. 

None of that changes when she meets Bucky, or when Bucky moves in, or when Steph proposes, except that she suddenly has someone that wants to hear her bitch and moan about it. 

“Why?” Steph asked her once. Bucky lifted her shoulders in an almost delicate shrug.

“Like hearing you talk. Doesn’t much matter what about.” She’d admitted, and Steph had smiled and kissed her. 

\--//--

“You can just stay at my place, it’s no big deal.” Steph says, laying her hand on top of Sam’s. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sam. There’s a guest bedroom and everything. You won’t even have to sleep on the couch.”

“Wow, look at you all fancy.” Sam teases. Steph grins at him. 

“It feels like a forever kind of place.” She admits. Sam’s smile softens.

“Yeah? That’s good. You need that kind of stability. I’m happy for you. And that’s coming from your friend, not a therapist.” They both laugh.

“My best friend even.”

“Damn straight, Rogers. So, when can we get the fuck out of here?”

“Not soon enough.”

\--//-- 

Steph and Bucky’s townhouse isn’t too far away from where Tony likes to throw parties, which Steph is usually grateful for. But she’s worried now, because Sam is coming over, and Bucky is home, and Steph hasn’t told any of her teammates that she likes girls, much less that she’s engaged to one. 

“I really appreciate this, Steph. I could’ve gotten a hotel or something. Stayed with Tony or someone.”

“Stop it, Sam, you’re my best friend. Like hell I would have let you stay anywhere else. It just wouldn’t be right.”

“Alright, well, thanks anyway.” Sam shrugs. Steph bumps him with her shoulder. “And I don’t need your not-so-subtle reminders that you’re taller than me.” He adds. His voice is short, but his eyes are teasing. Steph snorts. 

“Get over yourself, Wilson. It’s not  _ my  _ fault that the serum worked better than anyone thought.”

They walk the rest of the way quietly, though Sam is impressed when Steph pulls her key out of a secret pocket in her dress.

“Nat designed it.” She says proudly. Sam nods. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Steph adds, swinging the door open.

“Cool place,” Sam says, looking around. “Live here alone?”

“No.” Steph answers. She starts up the stairs, purposely ignoring the curious stare Sam has levelled at her back. 

“This is the guest bedroom, and the bathroom.” She says, pushing each door open. “I think there’s a pair of sweatpants around somewhere, the ones you lent me that one time.”

Sam nods, still looking around.

“And that’s the master?” He asks, pointing to the third door on the landing. Steph nods. Sam opens his mouth to say something, but the door opens as he does.

“You’re home early.” Bucky says, leaning against the doorframe.

“Nat was being distracting, Tony wasn’t paying attention to us.” Steph admits. “Sam, this is Jamie Barnes. My fiance.” 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Bucky says, waving. Sam waves back.

“I wish I could say the same.” He says, giving Steph a look. “Did you think we’d be shitty about it?”

“She’s got a lot of that left over from the forties.” Bucky tells him, voice at a stage whisper. “I try not to hold it against her.”

  
  



End file.
